trackmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas The Tank Engine Kids
"Play the Thomas The Tank Engine Kids way." -Tagline Thomas The Tank Engine Kids is a brand new television series coming to PBS Kids on October 1st, 2012. It will feature Sir Topham Hatt taking care of the younger versions of the Thomas engine characters. Each of the engines have red cheeks, and puff out little clouds of steam. Each of the engines have different sheds that match their paintwork. For example, Thomas' shed is blue with red stripes, and has the number 1 painted on both of its sides. James' shed is also red with gold stripes, and has a big number 5. Percy's shed is green with red stripes, and has the number 6. And Toby's shed is brown and wears the number 7. Characters Main *Thomas - The No. 1 Blue Engine. Thomas is a tank engine, who always tries to be really useful. *James - The No. 5 Red Engine. James is a mixed-traffic engine, who likes to think of himself as a really splendid engine. *Percy - The No. 6 Green Engine. Percy is a cheeky little saddletank engine, who is best friends with Thomas. *Henry - The No. 3 Green Engine. Henry is a long, and fast engine, and is also kind and friendly. *Edward - The No. 2 Blue Engine. Edward is a kind and wise engine, and is always there for his friends. *Gordon - The No. 4 Blue Engine. Gordon is the fastest engine on the island of Sodor, and his favorite job is pulling the big express. *Annie - One of Thomas' two coaches. Annie is friends with Clarabel, and enjoys being pulled by Thomas. *Clarabel - Another one of Thomas' two coaches. Clarabel is friends with Annie, and enjoys being pulled by Thomas. *Troublesome Trucks - Michievous freight cars on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. The Troublesome Trucks love to cause trouble for the engines on the island of Sodor. *Sir Topham Hatt - The controller of the Sodor Railway. Sir Topham Hatt wants to make sure that his engines are being really useful. *Bertie - A bus. Bertie is a friendly bus who once had a race with Thomas. *Cranky - A crane. Cranky is a tall crane who works at Brendam Docks. *Harold - A helicopter. Harold is a rescue helicopter who is used for patrolling the island of Sodor. Recurring *Toby - The No. 7 Brown Tram Engine. Toby is a steam tram, who has a coach named Henrietta. *Mavis - A diesel engine with cow catchers and side plates. Mavis is a cheerful diesel engine, who mostly works at the Ffarquhar Quarry. *Henrietta - Toby's loyal tram coach. Henrietta enjoys being pulled by Toby. Minor *Duck - The No. 8 Green GWR Engine. Duck is a tank engine who comes from the Great Western Railway. *Donald - The No. 9 Black Scottish Twin Engine. Donald is an engine who comes from Scotland, with his twin brother, Douglas. *Douglas - The No. 10 Black Scottish Twin Engine. Douglas is an engine who comes from Scotland, with his twin brother, Donald. *Oliver - The No. 11 Green GWR Engine. Oliver is a Great Western Railway engine, who has a brakevan named Toad. *Toad - Oliver's trusty brakevan. Toad loves being pulled by Oliver, and sometime makes the trucks behave. *Emily - An emerald green tender engine. Emily is a friendly and helpful engine, who is mostly kind to Thomas and Percy. *Harvey - A tank engine with a crane arm on top of his boiler. Harvey is a crane engine, who is used for helping engines back onto the rails. *Salty - A dockyard diesel engine. Salty is a friendly diesel engine, who works at Brendam Docks. *Spencer - A sleek, fast, silver engine. Spencer is a big, silver engine, who belongs to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. *Diesel - A mean diesel engine. Diesel is a devious diesel engine, who enjoys telling the steam engines that they will soon be sent to the smelter's yard. *Arry - A Sodor Ironworks diesel engine. Arry is a troublemaking diesel engine who works at the smelter's yard, along with his twin brother, Bert. *Bert - Another Sodor Ironworks diesel engine. Bert is a troublemaking diesel engine who works at the smelter's yard, along with his twin brother, Arry. *Diesel 10 - A mean diesel engine with a big, mechanical arm. Diesel 10 is a grumpy diesel engine, who attempts to scrap the steam engines. *Skarloey - A narrow-gauge tank engine. Skarloey is a hard-working little engine, who is best friends with Rheneas. *Rheneas - Another one of the narrow-gauge tank engine. Rheneas is a determined little engine, who mostly works with Skarloey. *Duncan - A narrow-gauge engine. Duncan is the, "rock n' roll," engine, and likes to sway and bounce around. *Rusty - An orange diesel engine. Rusty is the only diesel engine on the Narrow Gauge Railway. *Peter Sam - A green narrow-gauge tank engine. Peter Sam is a cheerful, busy, and friendly little engine. *Sir Handel - A blue narrow-gauge tank engine. Sir Handel is a smart little engine. *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford - The Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Their private engine is Spencer. Episodes Season One *Thomas' Busy Day - Thomas is given three important jobs to do; he has to collect coal from the coaling plant and take it to the depot, collect stone from the quarry, and take it to the docks, and collect milk from the dairy, and take it to the farm. *Tiny Little Percy - Gordon, Henry, and James call Percy, "a useless tiny little engine." *Gordon and the Trucks - The other engines tease Gordon for pulling Troublesome Trucks. *Henry's Heavy Loads - Henry tries to pull heavier loads than Gordon. *James is the Best - James boasts to Thomas, Percy, and Toby that he is better than they are, but soon gets into trouble. *Edward's Squeak - Edward is suffering from squeaky wheels, and does not tell Sir Topham Hatt, because he thinks that he might scrap him. *Toby is Just a Steam Tram - Gordon and James tell Toby that he is just a steam tram and not a really useful engine. *The Evil Diesels - Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Diesel 10 cause problems for the steam engines. *Donald and Douglas' Big Fight - Donald and Douglas get into a fight, so the other engines try to get them to be friends again. *Mavis' Truck Trouble - Mavis is having trouble with the trucks, and refuses help from the other engines. Season Two *Thomas Saves the Day - Thomas is the Sodor rescue engine. *Percy and the Diesels - Percy is teased by Diesel, Arry, and Bert. *Gordon the Strong Engine - Gordon tries to show Henry that he is the strongest engine on the island of Sodor. *Helpful Henry - Henry tries to help the other engines with their jobs. *James' Important Job - James tries to do more important jobs than pulling coal. *Edward the Slowcoach - James calls Edward a slowcoach, and gets into a crash when he goes too fast. *Duck Helps Out - James tells Duck that he couldn't help anybody, but Duck helps James up Gordon's Hill. *The Big Silver Showoff - Spencer arrives on Sodor to take the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to an important meeting with Sir Topham Hatt, and shows off to the Sodor engines. *Nasty Diesel - Diesel comes to help the engines, and causes big trouble for them. *Peter Sam's Adventure - Rusty warns Peter Sam about a bumpy track, but Peter Sam thinks it will lead to an adventure. Season Three *Percy to the Rescue - Diesel tells Percy that he is no use, but Percy helps Diesel when he has run out of diesel fuel. *Scrapping Toby - Toby fears that Sir Topham Hatt might scrap him. *Gordon and the Strange Coaches - Gordon has to use strange coaches while his old coaches are in need of repairs. *Henry's New Coal - Henry is given the wrong coal. *Thomas Breaks Down - Thomas refuses to admit that he has broken down. *James the Blue Engine - James has to be painted blue, and the other engines laugh at him. *Breaking Up is Hard to Do - Skarloey and Rheneas have to be separate from each other. *GWR Duck - Diesel teases Duck about his letters, "GWR," which makes Duck want to change his letters. *Duncan's Disaster - Duncan causes trouble while shunting trucks with Skarloey and Rheneas. *James' Muddy Mess - James gets covered in mud while doing his jobs. Season Four *Thomas' Stinky Delivery - Thomas has to deliver stinky cheese. *Toby Gets a Whistle - Toby's bell is broken, so he gets a whistle. *Gordon the Hero - Gordon tries to be a hero. *Slow Down, James! - A new bridge is being built on Sodor, and James wants to be the first to cross it. He rushes around, hoping that he would be the first. *Hooray for Skarloey! - Skarloey wants everyone to cheer hooray for him. *Oliver and Spencer - Oliver tells Spencer not to go too fast, but Spencer doesn't listen. *The Little Green Piggy - Arry and Bert call Percy, "a little green piggy." *Edward the Steady - Edward tries to show Gordon that, "a steady engine is a useful engine." *Duck Takes a Tumble - Duck is bored of working in the yard, and decides to go exploring, but tumbles into a ditch. *Salty Away from the Sea - Salty has to leave Brendam Docks to do other work. Thomas The Tank Engine Kids Gallery Main * * * * * * * * * Recurring * * Minor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:3 Car Train sets Category:Thomas and Friends TrackMasters Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Tales Characters